Talk:Bone Staff
Wich person sacrificed himself to use a black dye on a bone staff? O.o --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 10:36, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Dye '''preview' works for weapons, too. -- 10:43, 1 February 2007 (CST) ::Oh, nevermind, I see, the image was uploaded when the preview wasn't implemented yet. -- 10:44, 1 February 2007 (CST) :Hey, as long as they wanted it black at the end, what's an extra plat for a bunch of dyes before that? If you're dyeing anything black, you can afford to throw away plenty of all the other colors. =) — HarshLanguage 10:59, 1 February 2007 (CST) I used a black dye on mine along time ago...it's a sweet item tho so I do not regret it at all. I also believe its the same colour as bortaks bone staff... — ~Soqed Hozi~ 21:00, 24 January 2008 (UTC) = Collector = The Bone Staff from a collector unfortnately can't be dyed :( Maybe that should be mentioned. --87.193.2.82 16:00, 21 May 2007 (CDT) I also cannot dye my bone staff any color wich i bought from Manzo,Kaineng Center207.156.48.144 12:50, 26 July 2007 (CDT) :Bone staves from Prophecies collectors can be dyed; those from Factions collectors can't be. Jennalee 10:48, 14 January 2008 (UTC) Hm... I presume it's Prophecies Factions Nightfall but it should probably be clarified what order the mass of pictures are in. Incidentally, does this skin drop in GW:EN? If so, how does that work out when it comes to dye? -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) glitch A Charr Ashen Claw wields a Bone Staff with mis-aligned "eyes." The glowing green dots seem like the staff is supposed to be longer to match, but was down-sized somehow. RoseOfKali 08:29, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Happened with one of my characters, too lazy to find the screen though. 14:48, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :How did you notice that? You must have the eyes of an elf. — Powersurge360 17:18, 13 February 2009 (UTC) ::Shido, you said it happened to you. Was it also a charr, or was it your actual character wielding the staff? RoseOfKali 19:06, 13 February 2009 (UTC) :::My character. Also dang, I can't find it. Must be on a different computer. I'll have another look later. 18:59, 18 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Does your character happen to be really really short? Like a mini-monk? :P I think the deal here is that the weapon itself scales with the character size, but the eye coordinates don't. Maybe not. Still weird. RoseOfKali 19:04, 18 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Powersurge, no offense, how did you not notice that? That's fairly well known, if you get CoF runs, always look at the 2 Charr that give Dread Masks and Blindfolds. It's easier to observe when they're not busy trying to eat you. -->Suicidal Tendencie 14:10, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::::::Tbh, I never noticed this, nor have seen anyone else commenting on it, and I've done a couple dozen of CoF runs. --- -- ( ) (talk) 14:13, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Ok, so PA's/etc aside, apparently this is a known widely-spread issue, but does anyone know exactly when it does or does not occur? RoseOfKali 18:58, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :I'd imagine always. It only affects some skins (obviously...) and I see no reason why this would not always occur. I've never seen "large" creatures with a Bone Staff that did not exhibit this pattern. The Smiting Staff is the exact same. The glowing spheres of light to the Smiting Staff are what the green "eyes" are to the Bone Staff. I'm fairly sure I've seen other skins do the same but none come to mind atm. -->Suicidal Tendencie 19:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) ::Go-go Anet vectorfail... I wonder if this works on Jora and Vekk. :P RoseOfKali 21:26, 19 February 2009 (UTC) :::The Eternal Staff displays properly on Vekk. -->Suicidal Tendencie 09:33, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::::The what staff? :P RoseOfKali 15:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :::::Sheesh man eternal staff. i saw a wts in spama for 600e r13 --Peace Out 15:52, 20 February 2009 (UTC) So what does it look like (is there a green?) and why do we not have an article? RoseOfKali 16:18, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Utter fail, sorry. Ghostly Staff. Sorry again. -->Suicidal Tendencie 21:48, 20 February 2009 (UTC) In my defense, many people seem to call them Eternal Staves question about mods The staff comes with halves casting time of Death magic spells 20% then I added a perfect adept staff head, so now it has two halves casting time. Does one not work, or is there now a 40% chance that the casting time will be cut in half. I understand how it works on a focus, but I am wondering if anyone has done any research on a staff. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 00:30, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Basically, you have about 40% chance to half casting time, and 4% chance to quarter, iirc. In any case, both work, and sometimes you do get the bonus to stack, the percentages may be slightly different, like 36/4, I can't remember for sure now. RoseOfKali 04:43, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::It's 32/4. They don't add up to 40 because of the overlap where both trigger :) ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 05:19, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::0.2 + (1-0.2)*0.2 = 36% to 1/2 cast time, and the rest is the stacking to 1/4 time, 0.2*0.2 = 4%. So, you have an overall 40% chance to improve your casting time. Dunno where you got 32... RoseOfKali 08:18, 8 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I did the maths with someone on #gww a while ago and we ended up concluding it was 32/4. There's a 20% chance of one triggering, and a separate 20% chance of the other triggering, so there's a 36% chance of at least one triggering (the math you did up there). Since the chance of both triggering is 4%, the chance of one but not the other triggering is equal to the chance of at least one triggering minus the chance of both triggering, so 36% - 4% = 32%. Think about it this way, too - if you had five 20% chance to halve cast time mods, you wouldn't have a 100% (5 * 20%) chance to reduce the casting time. Likewise, with two 20% chances it wouldn't total to 40% (2 * 20%). ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 23:24, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Meh, can't think maths right now... 32,36, doubt you'll notice a difference. :P What matters is, about 1/3 of the time it halves, and very rarely it quarters. ^_^ RoseOfKali 00:01, 9 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Thank you both for the information. I had thought it would either work like you said, or that it just wouldn't work at all. I am glad to see that it works like you said. That at least gives me a 1 in 3 chance of having it halved. I am curious why more people don't go with these mods, it seems that having a good chance at spell time halved would be much more valuable than the usual +5 energy I see most people use? Thanks again to you both. Tenetke Mekko My Talk 02:24, 9 April 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, it greatly depends on the attribute of the staff. These mods work well for animating minions (The Nightbringer), as well as other slow casting attributes, like many Elementalist spells or Curses. The effect is not as noticeable for quick casting skill bars, so many people prefer the extra energy. Another popular option is having a "40/40" wand/focus set, which has the same effect on both casting and recharge time. That is what I like to use for Curses, and use a similar setup of Dunshek's Purifier and The Stonehart for Healing and Hajkor's Flame and The Kindlerock for Fire Magic, which are known as "40/20/20" or "40/20/+1" sets. Staves, on the other hand, are most commonly used for their Enchanting mod, and by perma-sins and trappers, who use them for the ability to have +20 energy with no regen penalties and attribute investment. This should also probably be moved to Staff. RoseOfKali 03:05, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Greenies I'll add links to the greenies when I'm on a better pc. >.< Fleshcrawler Soban 15:45, November 5, 2009 (UTC)